A Love Lost, A Love Gained
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: This story follows Addison Schuester and her best friends Finn and Puck. Their best friend Eric was killed in Afghanistan. This is the life. Finn/OC, Puck/Quinn. I suck at summaries. Rated M for some language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Addison Schuester. Finn Hudson, Noah " Puck" Puckerman , Eric James and I have been best friends since we were babies. My parents have and still are best friends with Finn's mom, Puck's mom and Eric's dad and stepmom. Finn's dad was killed in Afghanistan as was Eric's mom. Puck's dad just left after Puck's sister, Arianna was born.

In Grade Seven, Eric and I started going out. It didn't screw up our friendship with each other or with Puck and Finn. It made it stronger.

When we started high school, Eric decided to go into the military. I was so scared for him. His mom died in the military. I didn't want that to happen to him. I loved him so much. But he went anyway. He told Finn and Puck to look out for me. Then he got on his plane.

The letters kept coming. Then the most fabulous letter came.

It said:

_**Addison,**_

_**I am coming home in two weeks for a month vacation. I can't wait to see you. I love you and miss you so much.**_

_**Anyway, got to go,**_

_**Love, **_

_**Eric.**_

The next day, Finn, Puck and I were called into Principal Figgins' office.

"Hi," I said, when I saw Mr. and Mrs. James and my brother, Will.

Will is the Spanish teacher at McKinely High (my school). He is also Glee Club Choir Director.

"Principal Figgins told us to sit.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Mr. James said. "But Eric was killed yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How?" Finn asked.

"His tank went over a landmine," Mrs. James said.

"No!" I said. "You're lying!"

Mr. James shook his head. Will hugged me. I ran out of his arms and the office. I ran into the auditorium. I sat at the edge of the stage. Finn and Puck came in and sat wit me.

"His letter said he was coming home," I said. "Now he's not."

I started crying. I laid my head on Finn's shoulder while Puck held my hand.

"We are going to get through this," Puck said. Finn and I agreed.

I started singing. Finn and Puck followed.

_**Addie: Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away**_

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive

A,P,F :And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

_**Eventually, I'll see you in heaven**_

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

A,P,F :And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

_**Picture a scene in heavean**_

Finn :Although the sun will never shine the same again  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Puck :Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

A,P,F :And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

_****_

_****_

_**Addie**__**:**__**Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn put his arm around me. Puck did too. No one was in the hall because everyone went home. We walked into the choir room. My brother was the only one in the room because Glee Club started at four. It was only three-twenty.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"My boyfriend was killed," I said. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

Will nodded.

I sat down in a chair. Finn sat in one of the chair beside me and Puck sat in the other one beside me. Finn put his arm on my knee. Puck put his arm around my shoulders. Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry (Finn's girlfriend), Quinn Fabray (Puck's girlfriend), Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Matt Rutherford, Brittany Morris, and Mike Chang came in. They are the rest of the Glee Club members.

They say that Puck, Finn and I were crying.

"What's with the crying?" Mercedes asked.

"Our best friend was killed yesterday," Finn said.

"He just happened to be my boyfriend," I said.

"Eric was killed when his tank went over a landmine," Puck said.

Quinn came over and hugged Puck and Rachel hugged Finn. I stood up and walked over to the group of others. Mercedes hugged me.

"Will you all come to the funeral?" I asked.

They all nodded.

_**A/N: In my story, Rachel has always been Finn's girlfriend and Quinn has been with Puck.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The funeral was the hardest day ever. It was a realization that Eric Aaron James, my boyfriend of 3 years was never coming home. My parents were at the funeral. The other people at the funeral had to stand (excluding Artie). Mr and Mrs. James had Puck, Finn and I sit with them. There were two American flags on Eric's coffin. I got one and Eric's parents got the other. When the funeral was over, I couldn't get up. Artie saw that I couldn't. He told the boys to go their girlfriends. Artie stayed with me.

"It just hit me," I finally said. "Eric is never coming home is he?"

Artie shook his head.

"In grade six, he helped me get my books into my locker," Artie said.

I smiled through my tears. Artie took my hand and smiled back. I got up and my legs decided to give out on me. Artie called me in his lap and wheeled us to our friends. Finn picked me up and put me in the car. We all drove to the school. When we got there, I tried to get out. My legs gave out again Finn caught me.

"Get on my back," Finn said.

Puck helped me onto Finn's back.

"Good thing I am wearing pants instead of a skirt," I said.

I made everyone laugh.

We all made it to the choir room. I sat down in a chair. I was getting the evil eye from Rachel. It's not like I was going to Finn away from here. Quinn is not like that with Puck. Quinn is one of my best girlfriends. I just lost my boyfriend. How could I think of another relationship?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Tina decided to have a sleep over for me to get my mind of the past week's events. Rachel was just there. The sleepover did help. We had it at Mercedes'. I was getting the evil eye from Rachel again.

"Why am I getting the evil eye from Rachel? I whispered to Quinn.

"She thinks that you are going to take Finn," she whispered back. "Since you lost Eric."

"Finn's my best friend," I whispered. "I have known him a lot longer then she has. Besides, I just lost Eric. I couldn't think of another guy right now."

Quinn smiled. I went into the kitchen. Rachel followed me.

"Stay away from Finn," Rachel said. "He's mine."

"Rachel," I said to her. "I just lost my boyfriend. I can't think of another guy right now. Besides, I have known Finn a lot longer then you have."

"Just stay away from him," she said. "And you won't get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Rachel, I am not afraid of you," I said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Quinn came in.

"What she say?" Quinn asked.

"She wants me to stay away from Finn," I said. "She threatened me, saying if I stay friends with Finn, I'll get hurt."

"Well, she is the resident bitch around school," Quinn said.

I laughed. Quinn and the other girls were really good friends. They knew how to cheer me up. Rachel is one person I could care less for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe that Rachel said that to me. Finn is my best friend. Rachel threatened me. What could she do to me if I didn't stay away from him? I am not going to let her get to me.

I walked home from Mercedes. I needed to clear my head. Suddenly, I heard a car behind me. It was my sister-in-law, Emma. She is the guidance counsellor at McKinley High. She is my brother's second wife. Will divorced his first wife, Terri, because she lied to him about being pregnant. She was going to adopt Quinn's baby and pass it off as her's.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked when I got into the car.

"It's hard, Emma," I said. "Eric's gone and Finn's girlfriend wants me to stay away from him."

"Finn's your best friend," Emma said. "Don't listen to her."

I smiled. Emma knew how to make me feel better.

When we got home, I went to my room. I had to think. Should I call Finn and tell him what Rachel said. In the end, I decided to sleep on it. Couldn't hurt, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I got to the school early on Monday morning. I went to the choir room. Finn came in.

"Hey," Finn said.

"Hey," I said.

I had to tell him. It was hurting me inside.

"Did you have fun Saturday night?" he asked.

"Sure did," I said. "But could we talk?"

"Sure," Finn said.

I told him how Rachel threatened me and told if I stayed friends with him, I was going to get hurt.

He told me not to listen to her and told me I was his best friend. We hugged. We didn't see Rachel looking through the window.

As I was walking to my car after school, I didn't see Rachel in her car. She started driving really fast. Next thing you know, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. Puck was in one chair with Quinn in his lap. Both their hands were on mine. Finn was in the other chair, holding my other hand.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.

"Hey," Finn, Quinn and Puck said.

"How you feeling?" asked Finn.

"Like a truck ran over me," I said. "What happened?"

"Rachel ran over you," Quinn said.

"That bitch was true to her word," I said. "She said she'd hurt me."

"I broke up with her," Finn said.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked.

"Six months," Quinn said.

"Wow!" I said.

Just then, Will came in.

"Hey, baby girl," he said. "You scared us."

"Sorry," I said. "So what happened to Rachel?"

Finn told me she was in jail.

Rachel got four years in jail. Her car broke my spine. So I am paralyzed from my waist down. Artie is not the only one in a wheelchair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Being in a wheelchair really sucks. I honestly don't know how Artie does it.

The gang decided to have a party for me to welcome me back.

"Thanks for this," I said. "I really needed it."

"We thought that since you been through a lot," Mercedes said.

"Like losing Eric," Finn said.

"And getting run over," Puck said.

"Thanks," I said.

"What are friends for," Santana said.

I smiled. My friends are the best. What would I do without them?

I needed to get out of my wheelchair so Finn came over and picked me up and sat me down on his lap. He didn't care I had my brace on.

"I am really sorry about Rachel," I said to him.

"Why?" he asked. "She did this to you." 

"I know," I said. "But you really liked her."

"I did," Finn said. "But she was very jealous and was a big bragger."

I hugged him. I was glad he wasn't with Rachel.

"I have a question for you," Finn said.

"Ask away," I said.

"Prom is coming up," Finn said. "Would you go with me?"

"I would love too," I said.

I realized something when I hugged Finn. I was starting to really like him more then a best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finally, prom had arrived. Emma took me out for a day of pampering. I got my hair done, my nails manicured and my toes got a pedicure. Finally it was the moment of truth. I got into my dress, with the help of Mercedes and Quinn.

"You look gorgeous," Quinn said.

"Thanks," I said.

Mercedes and Quinn got ready while I waited for the guys to come. Finally the doorbell rang. Will answered the door.

"Are the girls ready?" I heard Finn asked.

"Come on in," Will said.

The guys went into the living room. Quinn rolled me in.

"Wow!" Finn said.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look amazing," he said.

I smiled. Finn picked me up. He walked us to the limo. Puck, Quinn, Mercedes and Matt followed. I was really excited. Couldn't believe I was going to prom.

When we got to the school, Puck got my wheelchair and opened it. Finn put me in and rolled me into the school. The school gym was decorated to perfection.

"Would you like to dance?" Finn asked me.

"How would we do that?" I asked.

"Watch," he said.

He picked me up. I put my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He twirled us around. All our friends smiled.

Finn won Prom King and I won Prom Queen. It was a magical night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

4 years later.

Finn and I started going out the night of prom. It's been four years since that night. I found out that Finn liked me that way, too. Eric would be proud that I was with someone he could trust with me. It's also been four years since I have been in this wheelchair. Still sucks. I get weird stares for people because I with a person that can walk.

It was our anniversary. Finn took me to our favourite restaurant. We started talking and then he took my hand.

"We have been going out for four years now," he said. "I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"Oh, my god," I said.

He got down on one knee.

"Addison Jade Marie Schuester," Finn said. "Will you make me the happiest man I know?"

"Yes!" I said.

He slid the ring on my finger and he kissed me. After celebrating, we went home.

We called all our friends. They were happy for us. Then we called our parents. Mom and Dad were happy as was Finn's mom.

When we called Emma and Will, the little girl, Abigail, answered.

"Hey, Abby," I said. "It's Aunt Addie and Uncle Finn."

"Hi," she said.

"Is your mommy and daddy around?" Finn asked.

"Let me go get them," she said.

Emma and Will came to the phone. We told them that we were getting married and they congratulated us. After we called everyone, Finn called the travel agency. We decided to go home for a vacation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Will was there to pick us up at the airport. He shock Finn's hand and gave me a hug. He drove us to his house. Abby was out on the porch. Will got my wheelchair out of the trunk and opened it. Finn put me in it. Abby ran to Finn. Finn picked her up.

"Hey, baby girl," Finn said. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said, smiling.

Emma came out. She gave me a hug. She really has gotten over her mysophobia.

Finn and I planned our wedding while we were down in Lima. We decided to have it in Lima.

Quinn was going to be my maid of honour. The other girls were my bridesmaids. Finn's best man was Puck. My father was going to wheel me down the aisle. The old members plus new members wanted to sing. Abby was my flower girl. The wedding was going to take place on a Saturday in two weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finally it was the day of the wedding. I was nervous. I was getting married to the man of my dreams. But Finn and I found out the day before that Rachel got out jail. I was just nervous because Rachel was the one who put me in this wheelchair. I didn't want her to ruin the best day of my life.

It was time for the ceremony. Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Tina and Quinn went first. Abigail went before them. Finally it was my turn. Dad rolled me down the aisle. When we got to the front, Finn was grinning from ear to ear.

"Who is giving this young woman away?" the minister asked

"Her mother and I do," Dad said.

Dad sat down beside Mom. The minister, Finn, the girls and Puck knelt down. I smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Finn Andrew Hudson and Addison Jade Marie Schuester," the minister said. "Is there anyone her who wishes and thinks these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Finn and I held our breath. No one said anything. We let out the breath and everyone laughed.

"Let's begin," the minister said. "Finn, do you take Addison to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Finn said.

"Addison, do you take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked me.

"I do," I said.

"Finn and Addison have written their own vows," the minister said. "Finn, you may go first."

Puck handed Finn the ring.

"Addison, we've been best friends since we were babies. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are my joy, my sky and you've captured my heart. This ring is a sign of my love, devotion and fidelity," Finn said, slipping the ring on my finger.

"You may go, Addison," the minister said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Finn, who knew we would be here today? I never imagined this day would come. I was scared that I was going to lose you in high school but then I realized our friendship is stronger then that. This day shows it. This ring is a sign of my love, devotion and fidelity," I said, slipping the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride."

Finn kissed me with passion. Then he smiled at me. He stood up and picked me up in his arms.

"May I introduce to you," the minister said. "Mr and Mrs. Finn Andrew Hudson."

Finn carried me down the aisle. Puck wheeled my chair down. Finn put me in the limo first then he slipped in beside me. Finally, we were man and wife!

"I love you, Mrs. Hudson," Finn said.

"I love you, Mr. Hudson," I said.

He kissed me. I would never get tired of that.

The reception was beautiful and Finn and I went to Florida for our honeymoon.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue 

Finn and I are expecting. I have physiotherapy to help me walk. Had an operation to fix my spine. I have to walk with a cane. Finn is a mega Broadway star.

Quinn and Puck and their little girl are living in New York as well and Puck is a mega Broadway star. Mercedes and Kurt are fashion designers that communicate for New York to LA. Artie and Tina are music producers in New York. Brittany, Santana, Matt and Mike are dancers. My backup dancers. I am a multi-platinum recording artist. Will is still the Glee Club director but at a different school. His family live here in New York. Emma is a guidance counsellor at a high school in New York. Abby loves New York.

My parents are gone but I am still living.

So that's my life!


End file.
